Vincent
---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Vincent |jname=ジュンイチ |tmname=Jun'ichi |slogan=no |image=Vincent.png |size=230px |caption=Vincent |gender=Male |hometown=New Bark Town |region=Johto |colors=no |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=The Legend of Thunder! |epname=The Legend of Thunder! |java=Daisuke Sakaguchi |enva=Anthony Salerno (as Jackson) Kevin Kolack (as Vincent) }} Vincent or Jackson (Japanese: ジュンイチ Jun'ichi) is one of the protagonists of the direct-to-TV film The Legend of Thunder!, along with and . He is a Pokémon Trainer from New Bark Town. He has two names in the English dub. In Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver, he is known as Jackson, while in The Legend of Thunder!, his name is Vincent. History His starter Pokémon was , received from Professor Elm of New Bark Town, at the same time as and received their and Totodile. Vincent has a crush on Marina. Knowing Marina admires people who wear capes, Vincent dresses up in a cape sometimes to impress her. He has also used different personae in a bid to impress her. While it is disputed whether Jackson was one, he called himself Fabu-Vinny in The Legend of Thunder!, as Marina calls Lance Fabu-Lance. Vincent sees Jimmy as a rival for Marina's attraction, which is not unfounded as QuestShipping is near-canon. As Jackson, he first appeared in Tie One On!, where he battled during the final battle of the preliminaries of the Silver Conference. The match ended in a draw, but Ash proceeded to the next round based on points, since Jackson had lost his previous match. Pokémon This listing is of Vincent's known Pokémon: was Vincent's starter Pokémon, obtained by him on the same day that got his and got her Totodile, as a . It was first seen in Tie One On! being mean to Squirtle and Bulbasaur along with 's until Harrison's used to calm them down. Jackson used in the Silver Conference in a battle against Ash's Bulbasaur. After a fierce battle, both Pokémon fainted resulting in a draw.}} 's only appearance was in Tie One On! where it first appeared when an apple in a tree which Ash's Bulbasaur and , and Vincent's Meganium and Azumarill fancied. Bulbasaur and Meganium used to fetch the apple, and they pulled to try to get it, but in the end, the apple snapped in half. Everyone was happy until Azumarill threw the apple at Squirtle, thinking it was funny. Squirtle was about to fight Azumarill until they stopped, but Meganium tripped Bulbasaur up and they both started to fight. Suddenly, used his 's to calm them down. It appeared later in the Silver Conference against Ash, and . Azumarill started with a Water Gun and Pikachu used . Pikachu went for a while Azumarill used Bubble Beam. It then went for Icy Wind hitting Pikachu, followed by Iron Tail. Pikachu grabbed onto its tail, however, and used , fainting Azumarill. Azumarill's known moves are , , and .}} made its sole appearance in Tie One On!. It proved to be very powerful and strategic. Jackson sent it out to battle Ash's Pikachu. After a long battle, Magneton finished Pikachu off with a , then went on to defeat without a problem, before finally falling to . Jackson's Magneton is one of the few Shiny Pokémon seen in the anime. Magneton's known moves are , , and .}} was only seen briefly on the scoreboard of the Pokémon League in Tie One On!. It didn't make a live appearance, because it was shown to have been defeated by Macy. None of Golduck's moves are known.}} 's only appearance was in Tie One On! where it battled against Macy in Group H against her . started off with a , while Jackson was about to call an attack too. He tripped over his cape however, causing the Flamethrower to hit his Poliwhirl and fainting it, giving Macy the win. None of Poliwhirl's moves are known.}} was only seen briefly on the scoreboard of the Pokémon League in Tie One On!. It didn't make a live appearance, because it was shown to have been defeated by Macy. None of Quagsire's moves are known.}} Mentioned only mentions that Vincent has a which he uses to give Marina some gifts. None of Yanma's moves are known.}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Vincent has obtained: * At least eight Badges (prior to A Claim to Flame!) Pokémon League Vincent has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Silver Conference - (Tie One On!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=阪口大助 Daisuke Sakaguchi |en=Anthony Salerno (EP268) Kevin Kolack (TLoT) |fi=Jari Salo (EP268) |no=Christian Barmen (EP268) |pl=Aleksander Gawek (EP268) |pt_br=Francisco Freitas (EP268) Yuri Chesman (TLoT) |es_la=Enzo Fortuny (EP268) Gabriel Ortiz (TLoT) |es_eu=Juan Antonio Soler (EP268) Álex Saudinós (TLoT) }} Artwork Trivia * In the i dub of The Legend of Thunder! special, Vincent was named Jackson, just as in the original series, because the error was caught by the director of the series dub, Maya Bar Shalom. His situation matches that of Eusine. *Jackson's name is also similar to that of Ash's Silver Conference and Ever Grande Conference opponents and Morrison. Along with the aforementioned "-son" ending, they are all named after famous singers ( , and respectively). * Vincent's English name change may come directly from Pokémon Gold and Silver. There is a minor Trainer named "Junichi" in the Japanese version whose name was localized as "Vincent" in the English translation - a in the Vermilion City Gym with three and a . The dubbers may have mistaken this character for an unrelated anime character. The same thing happened to Jimmy. *Vincent is shown to have a crush on , who likes men who wear capes. When he was first seen in the main series, he was wearing a cape while battling Macy in Tie One On!. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Characters named after real people Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon de:Jackson es:Jackson/Vincent fr:Vincent it:Vincent ja:ジュンイチ zh:纯一